Alive
by TwiPotterFanatic
Summary: based on the song Alive by adelitas way . edward shows bella just how much he loves her and how much he will never leave again through a song he wrote her. i suck at summaries better than it sounds. one shot hope you like it . EV/BH


Authors note: this story is based off the song "alive" by adelitas way. I don't own the song or the characters of this story. with that disclaimer over hope you enjoy.

(bpov)

I walked into the Cullen's house with no need for knocking, their vampires they already know I am here. as soon as I

stepped in I was embraced by my personal Adonis who still makes me weak kneed and takes a hit on my self esteem.

all of which will be taking care of when I turn into one of them at least then I'll finally look like I belong with Edward.

I'll be the goddess to his god. "Bella, I missed you so much." "you just saw me at school" "still too long, come on I wrote

another song for you." he smiled my favorite crooked smile and walked me to his piano. he sat down and grabbed my hand

so I would join him in the seat next to him, like id want to sit any other place. he started to play and it was beautiful i was

surprised when he started to sign i am so used to him just playing classical music though i found another thing he was great

at.

(epov)

it was taking forever for Bella to come it was driving me nuts. ever since that terrible day in the forest last year i swore i

never wanted to be away from her again the only reason i ever left was for her to have a happy normal life and i was selfish

enough to come back but i am glad i did i cant live in a world were my Bella didn't exist. now that she took me back this

song has been turning around in my head and i finally finished it for her i want to make sure she knows how much she

means to me even when she will never truly understand. i heard that awful truck of hers pull down our drive way and

breathed a sigh of relief. my Bella is here i can finally breath. i waited until i heard her open the door and ran at vampire

speed towards her embracing her and breathing in the strawberry scent, she is so beautiful the one thing ill miss the most

when she curses herself to this life is that beautiful blush that covers her face making her look like my personal goddess.

she'll never know how selfish i am for letting her do this i know she's just trying to be with me but she can do that with her

being healthy with a heartbeat and pink cheeks. i pull her to my piano and make sure to have her sit next to me i want her

near me at all times if i could id probably handcuff us together, i try not to be overbearing but i just cant help it i am naturally

a selfish creature. i look her in those beautiful brown eyes as i start to play my song and slowly start to sign.

_what if i told you that i think your perfect_

_beautiful sky in your eyes its so worth it_

_i know you make me feel alive_

_what if i told you that im in forever_

_nothing to hide yeah ill go wherever you go _

_you make me feel alive_

these words couldn't be more true. ever since she took me back when we came home from Volturi, I've felt alive like the

hole in my chest that consumed me for that whole year was completely gone like it never was there in the first place. she

already knew I was devoted to her for the rest of our lives but I will never stop telling her how much she means to me.

_and ill be hanging on every word you say to me_

_hanging on a feeling that i get _

_cause you make me_

_laugh a little louder_

_love a little harder_

I class my life into two sections ever since I've met Bella, the before Bella and after Bella (i know very original) but that's

how much I've changed since I've had her in my life she makes everything better she makes even the smallest things in life

very joyful and I've begun to appreciate a lot since she came into my life.

_[chorus]_

_and I feel alive when im with you _

_every time its something new_

_never knew what love could feel like_

_until I walked away the first time _

_and I feel alive when im with you_

_deep inside its something true_

_your the only reason I fight_

_your the best thing in my life_

I will never forgive myself for walking away from her but it definitely made me appreciate what love feels like when I was

away even if I wasn't really living at all.

_what if I told you that id never hurt you_

_always be there for you to hold onto_

_I know you make me feel alive_

_and every single seconds a lifetime memory_

_ill be holding on to each moment _

_cause you make me_

_laugh a little louder_

_love a little harder_

_and I feel alive when im with you_

_every time its something new_

_never knew what love could feel like_

_until I walked away the first time_

_and I feel alive when im with you_

_deep inside its something true_

_your the only reason I fight _

_your the best thing in my life_

_and I feel alive when im with you_

_when im with you _

_and I feel alive when im with you _

_every time its something new_

_never knew what love could feel like_

_until I walked away the first time _

_and I feel alive when in with you_

_deep inside its something true_

_your the only reason I fight _

_your the best thing in my life_

[Bpov]

when he finished the song he looked me in the eyes and it wasn't until I felt his thumb rub against my cheek that I realized a

tear escaped before I could stop it. He slowly leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back with as much passion and love

as I could, grabbing onto the back of his neck playing with his hair as I always did. he growled softly and started pulling me

closer. normally he'd pull away by now so I was shocked when he just pulled me closer to him licking my bottom lip softly

asking for permission which I happily gave him. I knew his teeth were very sharp so I let him explore my mouth a bit until I

had to breath. I pulled away and noticed his eyes were pitch black, apparently it wasn't just when he was angry or hungry

when they get like that. I smiled knowing that I caused this hunger in him just like he always caused in me blushing at the

thought. He smiled my favorite crooked smile as his eyes started to slowly change back to the golden color though not

entirely. "I love you Bella" "as I love you" I said smiling at the words he recently said to me. I looked him in the eyes and

slowly kissed his lips pulling back I said what I knew he wanted to hear. "and I love the song, and you make me feel so

alive." we smiled at each other and continued into our own little piece of heaven.


End file.
